Someone to Lean on
by MajinBroli
Summary: Bulma questions her own role on Earth as to why she was never mentioned in the future about what she did, Despite all the work she did for everyone she simply feels sidelined but of course she reflects on her tormentor Vegeta. Bulma/Vegeta


**Someone To Lean On**

**It's not exactly complete writers block stopped me at Vegeta so I decided to release this story from a one shot to a two chapter story, next part has all the inner working details about Vegeta and of course the 'passion kind of thing' No more stalling here we go R&R**

This was not a great moment for the great Bulma Briefs she here she stood in the middle of Capsule Corps. Executive gathering and in the middle of a dance floor and no one to dance with. This wasn't something Bulma was used to but the moment had thrown the once proud Heiress into a less than somber mood. The day had been a great success but all the fire that she had started had just burned out and left her with nothing. Her date had run off again, chasing anything with a skirt as usual and she hadn't really expected him to stick around but it left her alone. It was true she could have everything but as she had begun to dwell upon her own life and as the time for the androids to appear just a year from now she could only wonder just what this future held for her. After all Goku would supposedly die from a virus and then Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Choutzu, and Yamcha would die in a battle for earth when these androids appeared. This had left a lingering question in her mind ever since and it hadn't caused her to ponder on it until recently.

Just what had she done in the future? She expected that there had been something that she had done in the future. She was the great Bulma Briefs and she couldn't do anything in that timeline, she couldn't believe that their hadn't been any news about her as well. Everyone else learned of their fate except her, everyone else had been told what they would do and were now training to change their fate but what about her? Was there nothing that she could offer to earth's survival anymore? She had found earth's greatest hero on her adventure for the dragon balls and helped create the dragon radar which had done much for earth although good and bad.

She had caused the future for Goku and Chi-Chi, she had revived the planet Namek had she not of mastered the Namekian technology and found a way to go to the planet and refurbished the sayjin spaceship with her father to allow Goku to travel to Namek. The very world was still intact due to her work and brains and she truly knew she had an important role in the world's future even now with her control of Capsule Corp., but now? She wasn't even sure anymore of what she was left with to offer, did she simply die in the future in a random blast form the androids. Damit what could she have done to simply fade away into the back. She refused to believe she had become a useless woman in the future without adding to aid in the Earth's future.

Throughout all of her adventures on Earth and then on Namek, through all her work and she had done in her life she just refused to accept that it all just accumulated into nothing. She was sure that her children would have done something in this future… if she had any… Bulma's head slowly tilted down as she began to phase out the world around her loosing herself in her thoughts. The music and dancing couples around her faded from her thoughts and concerns. Did she not even become a mother? She was for certain that if she was alive she would have children or even if she didn't she would offer some manner of support to Chi-Chi, what time was left before Gohan's death in the future and the mysterious sayjin from the future.

She a bit into her lip attempting to quench the feelings that began to emerge inside her, though she wanted to just pull herself upright and march onwards not caring about anyone and whatever they could say about her, she just couldn't bring herself to do that now. An uncertain fate lay ahead of her, knowing what could be done was being done but now she knew that future would most definitely change for the better. She had faith in Goku, with Goku there was nothing that couldn't be accomplished. No matter any odds she knew that Goku would always come through but what future did it leave for her? This time it wasn't of her own doing, no the young man from the future had changed all of this. The only thing that she had done to save the future was provide a self arrogant prick of a prince a gravity chamber to destroy on a weekly basis.

Her head rose just a bit as her eyes narrowed her wrists balling at the notion of Vegeta, that man… no he wasn't a man he was a self centered ego manic Sayjin prince that demanded everything but gave nothing back in return. All her hard work mattered not to this man, everyone of her friends and co-workers acknowledged her expertise and Genius but no… not this… she couldn't call him a man. He was not human nor was he anything good, the man was a murderer, a being of evil. She had watched him nearly kill Gohan on earth and on Namek the man had nearly preyed upon her in any way he wanted had not the dragon ball had been there for his goal he might have taken much more from her.

She never understood really why she put him up in her home, maybe she tried Goku's advice and gave Vegeta the opportunity to change but she doubted that anything she put before him would ever change him personally. Physically he would just become stronger due to her works and probably destroy the entire world without a second thought to it and she would have given him that power. That might be her legacy, how would she ever find any peace knowing that she was feeding and strengthening earth's destruction in her home.

However she knew that Vegeta was truly messed up jumble of a murderer, tortured physically and emotionally, a prince, and a person caring the burden of an entire planet on his shoulders. Maintaining all of those thoughts and emotions inside himself probably kept him like he was but still, the man at least owed her the gratitude of a thank you, or at least acknowledging that she was doing what she could to help him.

Vegeta had always been up at the crack of dawn, he would eat and then disappear for fourteen hours to emerge at ten o'clock on the dot. He would stuff his face again then disappear again for another four hours of training then be inside and asleep within fifteen minutes. A pile of shattered robots broken machinery would be at her work desk the next day or if the gravity machine broke he would be hovering above her waiting for her to fix it without so much as a care for her current state. Having been dragged from her peaceful sleep more than once by an angry sayjin over his shoulder and dropped before the gravity machine. Vegeta's amusement only growing if Yamcha was with her, almost personal in a way as he dragged her off, Yamcha too much like a frightened puppy to dare stop him and he would always let himself out after one of Vegeta's intrusions. Vegeta would always mock her for it as well, like she had control of him always saying that if she had a strong male she would be much better off.

Despite Vegeta's quirks and the fear that he instilled he was truly something else. Not once had Vegeta harmed her, never once had he ever been true on his threats to kill her or the multitude of designs he had in store for her surely. He was more like a living puzzle to her, or a combination of man and machine. No matter all the hard times she had to admit as her rage subsided as her mind slowly calmed over the sayjin prince. Vegeta was a challenge that she had never faced before and deep down she had to admit it, she enjoyed it. Without Vegeta her life would be truly boring, Yamcha was no longer the wild beast that she had fallen in love with him about, and no matter how much he tried he would never become that again. However… Vegeta he could never be tamed… maybe that's why she brought him into her home. The beast that she wanted to tame, she had grown bored with Yamcha she knew it but Vegeta he would be something else.

Was that really it? Her mind wondering as she realized something for the first time, why was Vegeta still even in the future? Why was he here on earth, and more importantly why was he fighting for it? Goku had died and he stuck around, could it really be something that… Her mind being pulled from her thoughts as a chorus of gasps and hushed whispers filled the room, the music stopped as a path was made way, Bulma turned and was a deer caught in the headlights in the road.

Bulma's mind and body were completely blindsided by the sight before her. The guests took a step back as a flame of jet black hair walked through them, a bare chest rippling with muscles and a back covered in scars. His eyes dark and narrowed and singled in on one being, a shallow curl of a grin on his lips. He was enjoying this and his prey didn't move how could she?

Stopping before her in nothing more than legs covered in black spandex training pants and his white sayjin boots leaving nothing to the imagination and Bulma was left with no words as Vegeta stopped in front of her. His obsidian eyes swallowing her gaze whole she could see no one else except the prince of all sayjins.

"Woman!" His voice snapping her from the trance she was in quickly making her right herself and regain her lost composure. "The machine is broken fix it." Vegeta growled to her, the room carrying his echo and the low threat accompanied with it.

"Now is not the time or place. I will fix the gravity machine when I have finished other matters here. I don't need you barging in here and making demands when clearly I have other obligations." Bulma reigning in her voice, her head proudly raised and her posture back to one that was proper of her position. Why of all times? How could this be happening now, not Vegeta not now! Her thoughts seemed to only make the prince grin just that much more.

"You have no choice in this matter I will drag you out of here if I have to! Now get moving woman or else I will show you what a true super sayjin is capable of!" His voice booming in the silent room and Bulma could easily see the flashed looks of concern and utter confusion on her guests. Their close whispers to each other very concerning to Bulma who kept herself in control.

Throwing her hair back and straightening her posture, she walked up to Vegeta her eyes glaring at him like daggers but he only chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "You will not drag me out of here for my safety Vegeta, there is no cause for concern your far to overprotective to use the code words for my protection. There is no reason to do this, were all fine I'm sure if there was a serious concern my father would have come here not you." Her voice cool and collected, her words meant to turn the situation around instead of having everyone wonder just what this man was yelling about to just what safety concerns was Bulma mentioning and that this man was in charge of her protection not some half naked monkey yelling at her, half true though.

"It's alright everyone please continue it's a minor issue enjoy yourself I have a slight problem with my security I assure you its no problem." Bulma's reassurance set the party back in motion as she walked past Vegeta glaring at him still.

Vegeta could only laugh aloud at the situation how complete idiots these humans were, they were truly not capable of understanding the situation. "I liked that woman you should show more confidence like that and you might be deserving to be a royal consort of the sayjin race." Vegeta's close presence behind her had the intended effect his breath rolling off his lips and onto her bare shoulders. He knew his effect on this woman he could see her skin twitch it was so amusing.

As they left the main building and rounded the side of the building Bulma rounded on her foot aiming a punch straight in Vegeta's fist the sayjin moving his face a enjoyable grin on his face as he knew he had gotten a rise out of her. "Your such an asshole! Why must you do these things to me! In front of my board, associates, and investors you know their the ones funding your gravity machine exploits!" She screamed at him her knee going for his gut but he moved behind her before her toe left the ground. "You don't have the slightest bit of respect for me and everything I do and yet you make it your duty to come out and frustrate all of my efforts!" Her arm attempting to hit him again but again he dodged her attacks she knew it fruitless but sayjin or not she wanted to hit him.

"You should be honored that I even grace this pathetic planet with my presence and even give you the opportunity to hit me. Any lesser creature I would have blown apart for even jesting at the notion." He snickered as he caught her wrist of her next punch and pinned it behind her back. His knee moving between her legs and catching her legs from kicking him. Her other free hand attempting to hit him in the face but it soon was behind her back.

Bulma fuming at this point her face burning with anger and her eyes beginning to well up with tears from the stress and the fact that Vegeta was just toying with her and purposefully upsetting her for his enjoyment soon drained the fight from her heart. "Just let me go I'll fix your stupid machine." Her head falling down and Vegeta could only cock his head at her his once joyful grin turning into a scowl.

"The machine isn't broken woman." Vegeta said coldly releasing her almost disgusted with her state pushing himself away. "I had thought you would have realized that by now but your obviously more foolish than I thought." He spat, he loved toying with her and he loved that spirit that she had but whenever she just gave up and just submitted it took all the fun all his enjoyment.

"Your probably right Vegeta…" The silence lingered as Vegeta offered no comment. "I have a party to get back to." Bulma said as she wiped her eyes unable to return looking so pathetic, that was not her she had to be strong she had to be able to handle anything… But Vegeta, cursing herself for putting so much thought into him it was making her so emotional tonight. As she straightened herself out she looked back at Vegeta who seemed disgusted with her unwilling to even look at her. "Let me ask you one question Vegeta, why do you think you stuck around to fight the androids after Goku died in the future? There was no reason for you to die you could have easily have left because you didn't know that they would be coming so obviously there was nothing left for you. Why didn't you make good on your promise and just destroy the earth?" She didn't even look back at Vegeta she waited for an answer that she knew wouldn't come but…

"Why woman? Why would I stay, I can't begin to understand what the torment my future self went through. Without Kakarot there would be no purpose for my existence so obviously, but I'm more than certain of only one thing. I have a goal to achieve with or without Kakarot here, if I must ascend and carry the sayjin legacy myself, as the last true pure blooded sayjin I must make sure that it is never forgotten and by any means necessary…" Bulma turned her head back to Vegeta who was gazing upwards at the full moon, the glow of the light over him gave pause to Bulma.

"What do you mean by any means necessary?" Her voice sounding interested but her mind began to wander… any means necessary for a man that can hold the very universe in danger has something that is a necessity for him to accomplish so that he may never be forgotten…

"It is of no consequence to you or to anyone else. If it must be done I will choose how it will come about, and certainly a spoiled girl like you will ever understand just what being truly alone, forgotten, and pitied is!" Vegeta's once calm and somber attitude had all but evaporated as he looked more enraged every moment, he never liked to dwell on his future aspect of life. Hearing his fate and especially how it all ended did not leave him in any for of amused state.

No it left him enraged, he was a true sayjin warrior and yet to know that all his accomplishments fell for naught when the time came. Kakrot dying and his own failure as a super-sayjin to beat a useless pile of junk. "Get back to your pathetic human party, I have nothing more to say to you." Vegea spat as he walked off, leaving Bulma alone.

As she watched him walk away she pondered a serious question in her mind. _Why had Vegeta just done all of this? Drag her out for fun in front of everyone, yell at her, tease her, and just leave when she poked at him without even a threat on her life?_

**R&R MajinBroli**


End file.
